fairytailfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:OtakuJuanma
El mismo Efectivamente soy el mismo Vasto Lord de bleach wiki, capitan de la septima division; Kaneshiro Aono. Ademas, de ser el administrador actual de la Fairy tail wiki, maestro del gremio de Grimoire Heart. Claro que tu nombre de usuario sirva no solo para esta wiki sino que para todas las wikis en todos los idiomas, cualquier duda solo preguntame.....xD 28px|link=User:Vasto_Lord 95px|link=User:Vasto_Lord95px|link=User Talk:Vasto Lord 21:35 15 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Len, bueno OtakuJuanma, soy Shinryu, bueno en Fairt Tail quiero ser llamado Dante, veo que Vasto Lord ya te dio la bienvenida, igual yo tambien te la doy, bienvenido 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Master Dante Nightroad 22:45 15 ene 2011 (UTC) *Si aqui tambien habran personajes, lo digo porque todavia nadie los ha empezado, yo puse el inicio del mio en un blog pero todavia no se que magias ponerle(Iba a inventar una) *Tambien esta lo de los Gremios que es como los capitanes, yo soy maestro de Fairy Tail, tu puedes ser maestro de un Gremio si llegas a 100 edicione o mago clase s si llegas a 50, todavia no nos hemos concentrado mucho en eso, estamos mas interesados en hacer crecer la Wiki, pero si quieres entrar a un Gremio, te gustaria entrar al mio? *Cierto XD, terminaria siendo para que en tu historia dijeras, "Anteriormente pertenecio a Fairy Tail pero actualmente es el maestro de ...", *Por cierto hace tiempo que no te veo en Bleach *Ya veo, que Gremio vas a escoger al llegar a las 100 *Eso si que le quitaria la gracia a ser Maestro XD De regreso ﻿Estoy de vuelta de mis vacaciones, durante las cuales no podia mas ke pasar unos minutos frente a una pc, motivo por el cual no podia mas ke hacer algun ke otro comentario o edicion menor, pero ahora puedo terminar los articulos a mi cargo. Aclaración: pongo esto en MI discucion solo para ke se vea y para ke esten informados. OtakuJuanma 15:36 6 feb 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Edición Hola ! C: Un gusto *-* Soy el miembro Ciielox3 y te quería dar un dato (I) Si te has dado cuenta cuando tu colocas la Infobox del personaje, La imagen te queda dentro de otro cuadro, y no se usa de esa forma, por eso, cuando se edita en modo "Fuente" y agregamos la foto se lo borra la palabra "Trhumb" o algo parecido xd la cosa es que la palabra que se parece a eso se borra y así la imagen queda ajustada al cuadro de la infobox C: Espero que te sirva mi pequeña ayuda xd C: Cuidate ! ;) ~Ciielox3 Si quieres entrar al proyecto, habla con Ciielox3, el es el encargado del proyecto, 28px|link=User:Vasto_Lord 95px|link=User:Vasto_Lord95px|link=User Talk:Vasto Lord 23:26 7 feb 2011 (UTC) C: Obvio que puedes participar en el proyecto xd Te coloco altiro en la página :D ~Ciielox3 hola jum! U_U hola, tu debes ser el que esta a cargo del articulo de zeref , me mandaste un mensaje diciendo que no interrumpa tu articulo, pues yo solo le agregue algo que esta en el manga y que tu no pusiste, pues si no quieres que la gente meta sus manos en tus trabajos entonces hazlos bien. Zisline 22:32 16 feb 2011 (UTC)zisline ' respondiendo el mensaje >_> pues no q es yo haya hecho el articulo , porque no lo hice yo , pero esa info q puse salio hace mucho tiempo y todavia no estaba ahi....y aunq todavia no se sepa la razon de porque zeref sabe de natsu creo q es importante poner por lo menos eso 'Zisline 03:35 17 feb 2011 (UTC) zisline ''' jum! U_U mira esta cosa es tan enredada q no la entiendo U_U no se ni quien me deja el mensaje ni a quien debo decirselo U_U.......Zisline 18:31 17 feb 2011 (UTC)zisline ' Maestro bueno, yo creo que has aportado mucho en la wiki, asi que claro, si puedes ser un maestro de gremio, solo dime el gremio al cual tu quieres liderar (de los displonibles claro xD) y yo te pondre en la plantilla., Perdon por responder tan tarde, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo estos dias :S 28px|link=User:Vasto_Lord 95px|link=User:Vasto_Lord95px|link=User Talk:Vasto Lord 20:29 20 feb 2011 (UTC) *Muy bien, entonces solo dime el seudonimo que quieres en la wiki para que te ponga en la plantilla xD 01:22 23 feb 2011 (UTC) *No hay problema, entonces mientras piensas en uno pondre tu nombre de usuario en la plantilla (es mas, ni yo tengo un pseudonimo aun xD) 02:39 23 feb 2011 (UTC) *Muy bien entonces de ahora en adelante seras Kenichi Kazemura, maestro de gremio de Blue pegasus, para lo de las firmas tu te refieres a firmas personalisadas (como la mia y la hellblazer)? si es asi solo tienes que entrar a tus preferencias de usuario, (en donde sale tu usuario en el encabezado) luego vas a la seccion de firma y donde dice nueva firma pones esto: y tienes que tener con un cheque donde dice "tratar firma como wikitexto", luego creas la pagina "Usuario:OtakuJuanma/Firma" (sin comillas), y lo que pongas ahi sera lo que te saldra cuando firmes 03:21 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola ! Te quería pedir un favor :/ Mañana empieza un nuevo mes y debería corresponder el cambio de la portada del Wiki, pero hasta ahora solo 2 personas han votado en lo que debería cambiar & te quería pedir si porfavor puedes votar, ya que eres activo y todo eso xd Para mañana poder hacer el cambio :/ Gracias ;D *Imagen Destacada *Mago del Mes Graciaaas ;D Ciielox3 C: Bueno la verdad no estoy seguro, pero segun wikipedia no han muerto 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Master Dante Nightroad' 00:36 13 mar 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias por tu bienvenida, Kazemura-san, espero ser muy útil a esta wiki y creeme, haré muchisimas ediciones positivas a esta wiki :) PD: Pregunta: ¿Puedo usar el simbolo Fairy Tail en mi firma sin ningún problema?30pxHyorinmaru634'' ([[Usuario Discusión:Hyorinmaru634|''Mi discusión]]) "Mago Principiante" 00:15 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Terremoto El episodio 70 de Fairy Tail, como tengo entendido ya salio (hoy precisamente), segun esta pagina ([http://www.manganimemoda.com/2011/03/fairy-tail-70-sub-espanol-online.html ''Clic Aqui]) y esta otra ([http://www.animexfan.com/2011/03/fairy-tail-70-sub-espanol-online.html Clic Aqui]) ya el episodio esta listo para verlo online (incluso descargarlo) pero en Raw, (sin subs) no se si Hiro Mashina tenia el episodio ya listo antes del terremoto (ya que es un episodio de relleno) y por eso ya esta pero segun lo que se el episodio ya salio. 01:26 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola xD Bueno, no estoy seguro de si debería responder por acá xD Es la primera vez que ando por una Wiki. Gracias por la bienvenida, y sí, recién terminé Groove Adventure Rave y encontré varios elementos que Mashima utilizaría después en Fairy Tail. Bueh :3 Sólo una duda por ahora... ¿cómo puedo agregar una imagen a las plantillas? :O Saludos y gracias Soy xSwitch Si lo se pero no pude conseguir la foto de ese tamaño!! *Hola Kenichi, veo que estos dias has estado muy activo, asi que quiero pedirte una sugerencia, como sabes la encuensta "mensual" ha estado ahi desde octubre (cuando la hice), asi que te queria pedir ideas para una nueva encuesta para cambiar la actual.(No se me ocurre nada a mi :S) 23:51 22 mar 2011 (UTC) *Hablo de la plantilla (encuesta) que esta en la portada de la wiki, esta: 00:51 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Wikis aliadas es unirse con otros wikis, osea que las personas que entran en una wiki aliada y miran en la seccion wikis aliados de la portada, hay posibilidades de que entren a nuestra wiki para colaborar o simplemente ver la wiki como es,esto se hace para atraer mas usuarios a la wiki -- 22:02 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Si, por eso ahora estoy buscando wikis aliados para que hayan mas usuarios activos en la wiki y que su crecimiento sea mas rapido y constante Facebook Hola, creo que ya te enteraste de que ahora la wiki esta en facebook. Pues seria de gran ayuda si los miembros de esta wiki se unieran a la pagina asi que sientete libre de unirte, solo busca "Fairy tail wiki en español" o en actividades recientes de la wiki esta el link dale likes, comenta, sube imagenes e invita a personas que creas se interesan por la wiki ,Cree la pagina para atraer mas usuarios a la wiki, asi aumentan las posibilidades de que la wiki cresca 02:41 25 abr 2011 (UTC) Hola :D Gracias por la bienvenida y eso, y la verdad es que me uní nada mas ver la cantidad de faltas que había en los textos, la poca seriedad y datos subjetivos en los articulos. No te preocupes por lo de hacer dos articulos y luego irme, he visto muchos articulos incompletos y me ocupare de ello :D Salu2 y espero verte por la wikia! Encantada de conocerte Bueno es verdad que tengo más de 1.000 ediciones en Bleach XD bueno si tengo (que creo que tendré pocas) dudas, te avisaré para que me ayudes, bueno adiós.SilverSatonix 20:47 17 may 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevooo!!! Muchas gracias OtakuJuanma, por la duda que tenía, bueno hasta luego.SilverSatonix 21:11 18 may 2011 (UTC) Hola Juanma!!! Hola de nuevo, era para avisarte que me voy a ocupar de los demás endings del anime, oye por cierto ¿cómo puedo cambiar mi firma? por cierto me gusta bastante tu firma, bueno adiós.SilverSatonix 20:00 20 may 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias, ARIGATO!!!! me voy a poner manos a la obra.SilverSatonix 20:23 20 may 2011 (UTC) Gracias tu también eres muy simpático, hasta la vistaaaa!!! SilverSatonix 23:22 21 may 2011 (UTC) Ahhh es que pense que lo habias mandado tú el mensaje, es que no vi la firma de Kenpachi025, xD bueno no pasa nada ¿verdad? bueno hoy voy a seguir editando el artículo Mavis Vermilion, adiós!!! [[User talk:SilverSatonix |'SilverSatonix']] 12:48 22 may 2011 (UTC) Plantillas para gremios Bueno poner me iba a poner solo que estoy haciendo la cena ahora arreglare un poco la de Fairy tail nada mas y iré poniendo las demás y te dejo la tuya ya que me lo pides jaja y no hay otra persona que pueda ya que quedaría mejor a la vista pero bueno me conformo con lo que hay jaja --Crujeiras Alberto 20:59 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Logros Hola Juanma! tiempo sin vernos xD, pues los logros son como premios por las cosas que haces, como: subir imagenes, editar un numero de paginas, dejar comentarios, etc.., esto lo active porque pense que atraeria mas gente a la wiki de cierta forma, entre mas puntos tengas, mas cerca estaras de estar en el puesto #1 de la tabla de lideres (Leader Board), espero que lo ayas entendido xD. PD: Por algun motivo razon o circunstancia, tu comentario acerca de los logros no aparece en mi discucion (al igual del mensaje que me dejo Glaplayer627) y no se porque, me di cuenta de estos mensaje por la actividad reciente. 22:47 2 jul 2011 (UTC) Cañón Convergente Magico - Jupiter (Gracias) Fue un fallo como cree el articulo de Phantom Lord, Element 4 y Abyss Break los revise pero no existían y bueno este no tenia mucha información y imagine que no estaría puesto, pero bueno no voy a decir que los artículos que pongo sean perfectos ya que la mayoría son traducidos y no es mi fuerte y en redactar me lleva tiempo por eso muchas veces lo dejo correr y hacerlo otro día mientras se pasa el tiempo en el trabajo ya que escribir no delata mucho pero las plantillas y andar en varias paginas....etc sip XD --Crujeiras Alberto 00:17 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Afiliación Hola soy Satariel soy un adminsitrador de Saint Seiya Wiki; y como tal represento los intereses de esta, al decirte que si puedes aceptarnos como un afliado más a esta wiki. Pueden ver nuestra página aquí: http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Saint_Seiya_Wiki Si nos aceptan por faovr me puden dejar el mensaje en mi discusión, aclarandoa a que wiiki representas Soy Satariel Proyecto personajes Me convencistes voy ayudar al proyecto iniciare mañana con los personajes de edolas Proyecto personajes! Me gustaria participar en el Proyecto Personajes, puedo ser de ayuda ;) Rexior 12:35 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por ayudarme a completar la pagina de Lucky xD ayer la comence pera era demaciado tarde y tenia que irme a dormir Si puedo echarte una mano en algo no dudes en contar comingo ; ) R7ox 12:41 2 ago 2011 (UTC)R7ox hola!! gracias por la bienvenida, si tengo alguna duda ya te preguntare :). saludos! !?? jhahahaha Hola Disculpa la pag que cree de .Dorma Anim. que quitaste!?? solo quitaste lo del blog!?? Graciiias y acepto sugerencias quejas de todo para mejorar!!! :D soy nuevo asisq estoy abierto a todo! sin pena Dimelo! :) Mmmmm 1 No era para vanagloriarme me habian dicho que para crear un blog que pusiera eso en un articulo creado por mi por eso lo puse no es para vanagloriarme peroo aja Graciias por el Consejo 2 la firma porque se deja!? para seguri la discucion mas facil o como!? 3 ok no mas sin pena! :D lo siento! si t ofendi :| para mi es una forma amigable de hablar 4. link como!?? ni pagina de usurio!?? y spam ni promociones nd de eso eso me molesta ami!! :D P.D. HOY SI FIRME :D Andrew 01:46 15 ago 2011 (UTC) De hecho Kinana no a salido en el manga todavia, sino que su tarjeta de Gremio aparecio como un bonus en el Tomo 21, es por esa razón que puse en los debuts cuando aparece como Cubelios. Ya cuando hiro decida meterla al manga, hare otro articulo sobre Cubelios xD Saludos -Nostradamus- 03:31 16 ago 2011 (UTC) UNA TREMENDA DUDA!! Oye una duda porque quitaste mis imagenes de la pagina de kurosaki ichigo!?? no entiendo porque!?Andrew 00:46 20 ago 2011 (UTC) * no editaste a a ichigo ps?? en bleach wiki!??? quitaste una imagen a color q yo puse de su nuevo shikai t segui x el historial te busque i a qui me mando asumi q fuiste tu??? x eso pregunto????Andrew 04:17 20 ago 2011 (UTC) * siii traquilo ya me aclararon la cuestion si fueron 2 porque di contigo noc peroo buemo ni modo!!Andrew 00:53 21 ago 2011 (UTC)